


展眉醉平生

by Zurich



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, 破镜重圆
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:47:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26806108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zurich/pseuds/Zurich
Summary: 虞先生。我叫瞿光。瞿塘峡的瞿，阳光的光。你愿意和我谈一场以结婚为前提的恋爱吗？
Relationships: 瞿光/虞峥





	展眉醉平生

**Author's Note:**

> 破镜重圆！  
> 虽然瞿光很大猪蹄子，但还是选择原谅他（bushi

“可望而不可即的水中月镜中花，终究不属于我。”——虞峥

一个平淡早晨。

太阳刚从地平线升起。透过窗牖，照在了虞峥的肩上。

虞峥静静地站着，垂着眼睫看着锅里煎的恰好的鸡蛋。终于他深吸了一口气，放下了手中紧握着的锅铲。

门外，有脚步声响起。下一瞬，男人带着一身酒气推门而入，径自走向了沙发，捂着额头瘫在了沙发里。

他呆呆地看了天花板半晌，才突然反应过来这是自己家里。而自己，是有伴侣的。

“……阿峥……你在吗？”

虞峥从厨房里出来，将手中的餐盘放到桌上，才轻轻地应了一声。

瞿光揉了揉太阳穴，看向了虞峥。突然笑了起来：

“……阿峥？你今天怎么没去上班？难道，你终于意识到家庭的宝贵要回归家庭了？”

虞峥也笑了一声，抬手推了一下滑下来的眼镜：

“昨天喝了很多酒？过来吃点早饭吧。”

瞿光嘴角的笑意更大了些，轻快地应了。

虞峥只是看着他细嚼慢咽地把一碗稀粥和一个荷包蛋吃掉了，顺势递了一杯牛奶过去。

瞿光伸手接过虞峥递来的牛奶，喝了一口。

虞峥叹了一口气，轻声问了一句：

“阿光，你困吗？”

瞿光愣了一下，刚想摇头，却眼前一黑。杯子落在了地板上，碎了一地。

虞峥愣愣地看着，也听到了自己心死的声音。

他终于忍不住了。伸手摸了摸瞿光的脸，不知不觉间眼泪流了满脸：

“阿光……我坚持不住了……我依然可以为你挡子弹，但我……不想为你做早餐了……”

——分割线——

这是虞峥离去的第三个星期。

瞿光没有找到他。

瞿光坐在了虞峥最爱的躺椅上。怀里，是还带着虞峥气味的抱枕——这曾是他最爱的抱枕，他竟然也没有带走。

时至今日。瞿光不得不承认。虞峥的离开，是早有预谋的。

他一点多余的东西都没带。只是带了自己的证件。连那些他曾经常用的银行卡，也一张都没带走。

这也彻底断绝了瞿光能找到他的可能性。

瞿光烦躁地扒了扒头发，拿上钥匙，驱车去了最近的酒吧，准备喝杯酒冷静冷静。

他熟门熟路地走到自己常坐的卡座，抬手招了一个服务员。

服务员看到他立刻笑眯眯地迎了上来：

“哥你来了？诶？今天怎么一个人啊？”

瞿光皱眉，有些莫名其妙：

“说什么？我哪次不是一个人？”

服务员一脸“我懂的”表情：

“您还瞒着我啊？我可是看着你来了好几次，身边的小男孩都不一样的。不过要我说啊，还是那几次来接你的帅哥够味！那一身笔挺的西装，还有那冷淡的表情。我光看着，就醉了哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈……哥你真的艳福不浅！”

瞿光一脸茫然地看着他：

“小男孩？”

服务员连忙点头：

“是啊！一个比一个嫩气，一个比一个玩得开。还在卡座里呢，衣服都脱得差不多了……后来看到那个禁欲系帅哥来了，还我行我素要亲你呢……”

听到这里，瞿光脸都白了。

他似乎在不知道的时候被人下了套，被迫一次又一次背叛虞峥。

那时候的虞峥是什么心情？

看着自己的爱人怀里坐着其他人，并且举止亲密暧昧……虞峥那时候肯定很伤心吧？

为什么自己都没意识到这个问题？每次去酒吧再睁眼就是家里了。为什么自己这么久都没察觉到不对？

虞峥……虞峥……

必须要找到虞峥，必须要和他解释清楚！

瞿光近几年很少动用那些暗地里的人脉。但这一次他真的没办法了，只能求助于见不得光的手段。

对于他来说，现在能找到虞峥的就只有这一条路了……

很快。他拿到了虞峥的行踪，还有一叠照片。

那是一个远离城市中心的小镇。

村民们自给自足，活的轻松又惬意。

瞿光看着照片里虞峥抱着一束灿烂似火的向日葵，脸上的笑意，自然且轻快。他突然有些恍惚。

他和虞峥在一起七年。

虞峥刚成年就和他在一起了。

是他看着虞峥渐渐褪去身上朝气蓬勃的少年气，渐渐变得冷漠严肃。

也渐渐的，看不到虞峥的笑。

虞峥上一次笑是在什么时候？

瞿光有些惊恐地发现，自己竟然不记得了。

或许这七年，自己带给虞峥的，只有失望吧？

人的情感是经不起磋磨的。

一次又一次的失望之后，能选择的，就只能是放手。

但瞿光不甘心。

他爱了虞峥九年，和虞峥在一起七年。他必须和虞峥解释、和虞峥认错。

他家的阿峥那么心软。留他一个人在外面，让自己怎么放得了心？

又是一个阳光明媚的天气，漫山遍野的向日葵一眼竟看不到边。

虞峥就埋头在这片金黄的花田里，有璀璨的阳光照在虞峥的后背上，给他镀上了一层金边。

轻微的汗迹透出了衬衫，洇出了一片令人遐想的肉色。

瞿光静静地看着他。看着虞峥抱着一束向日葵站了起来，才轻声开口：

“虞先生。我叫瞿光。瞿塘峡的瞿，阳光的光。你愿意和我谈一场以结婚为前提的恋爱吗？”


End file.
